


Code Red in Ashford

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Code Black in Ashford, Diva Lulu, Just Doing My Job Suzaku, M/M, Scaling Hotels For Fitness And For Fun, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: It was rare when they were in the same state on tour.





	

It was rare when they were in the same state on tour. Rarer still to be only an hour drive away. 

When there was no tour, it was easy. Cameras couldn’t be on you all the time. But on tour? Your schedule was decided for you and handlers kept track of you to make sure nothing important was missed, that you got sleep at night and looked fresh for your interview in the morning.

Thankfully, Suzaku didn’t have many interviews. He wasn’t the star of his band, so when he slipped his handler for a few hours, he wasn’t missed unless he didn’t come back in the morning. And he always came back, which had lulled them into a sense of security that Suzaku fully intended to nurture as long as his band existed. 

Thankfully, Lelouch had built the brilliant facade of a proper diva. His tantrums were planned and his behavior was carefully crafted for maximum effect with minimum damage. It meant he could storm off after a show and his handlers would be too afraid of making him upset to open the doors to his dressing room, make-up room, hotel room without permission. 

And Suzaku just happened to be  _ very  _ good at sneaking inside.

Lelouch was still in his stage costume complete with demon wings and all and Suzaku seemed to like it, holding Lelouch just below the wings with a revealing light in his eyes, so he let him roll him over onto his stomach and take him from behind. Then the wings came off and it was Lelouch’s turn, and he pressed Suzaku into the mattress and rode him as hard as he pleased. 

And then came his favorite part, when Lelouch could lounge amongst the pillows and care not at all while Suzaku cuddled him and pet him and tended to his every need.

Although right now, all he needed was Suzaku.

“Ugh, has it really been  _ months?”  _

“Months more before the tour is over,” Suzaku confirmed, admiring Lelouch’s sprawl and lazily running his fingers through his hair, “I have breakfast with Euphy in a Very Public Place in the morning, so I can’t stay all night.”

“That’s cute,” Lelouch smirked. The relationships in the bands weren’t always ploys, but the way their managers played up Suzaku’s protective nature when it came to Euphemia was hilariously sweet. The fans always misinterpreted, and everyone let them. Suzaku would behave exactly the same way toward Nunnally, and Cornelia if Cornelia would let him, and yet.

Suzaku found the whole thing very uninteresting. He merely did what he was told. And right now, he was twirling the little red tuft in Lelouch’s bangs around an agile finger, “I can’t wait until our popularity drops.”

Lelouch was shocked. He thought Suzaku enjoyed playing music, at least? “Why?”

“Because then our scandal would sell more records and I won’t have to scale hotels anymore. Why, what did you think I meant?”

Lelouch laughed and batted Suzaku’s hand away to pull him in for another kiss, “Nothing. I should have known. Never change, Suzaku.”

“Only so long as you don’t, Lulu.”

“Oh, well there’s no danger of that. I love myself far too much.”

Suzaku snorted and buried his face in the pillows to laugh. Lelouch preened, but he couldn’t let Suzaku laugh for too long.

They only had roughly six more hours before his lover would have to leave again, and Lelouch never let an opportunity go to waste.


End file.
